thevoice_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice Fanmade: Season 6
Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live Playoffs Transferred to another team Stolen in Knockouts Eliminated in Knockouts 'The Blind Auditions' ;Color key Episode 1 (March 18) Trivia: Jordan Emery was the contestant that turned the highest number of chairs this season. He was a six-chair turner. Episode 2 (March 18) Episode 3 (March 19) Episode 4 (March 20) Episode 5 (March 20) 'The Knockouts' Color key: 'The Live Shows' Color key: Week 1: Live Playoffs (March 25, 27, 28 & 30) The Live Playoffs comprised of episodes 9, 10, 11, and 12. The top thirty-two artists performed, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Night 1 iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way (#3), Jordan Emery (#5), and Cameron Reed (#10). Night 2 iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Kayla Anderson (#7), Shontelle Davidi (#8), and Del Cooke (#9). Week 2: Top 24 (April 1 & 4) Color key: The Live Duels comprised of episodes 13 and 14. The top twenty four artists perform, paired into duels, with one artist from each duel advancing based on the viewers' vote. The losers of each duel competed in an instant save in which the bottom four were eliminated. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Jordan Emery (#6) and Sara Mitchell (#8). Week 3: Top 20 (April 6 & 10) The Top 20 performed on Friday, April 6, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, April 10, 2018. The bottom four artists were instantly eliminated. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Declan Wilcoxen (#5) and Valerie Zion (#7). Week 4: Top 16 (April 12 & 18) The Top 16 performed on Thursday, April 12, 2018, with the results following on Wednesday, April 18, 2018. The bottom six artists were revealed - the bottom two were eliminated and the remaining four sang again for two instant saves. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Del Cooke (#7) and Valerie Zion (#8). Week 5: Top 12 (April 21 & 25) The Top 12 performed on Saturday, April 21, 2018, with the results following on Wednesday, April 25, 2018. The three artists with the fewest votes competed for an Instant Save, with two leaving the competition. iTunes bonus multiplier was awarded to Del Cooke (#6). Week 6: Top 10 (April 27 & May 1) The Top 12 performed on Friday, April 27, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, May 1, 2018. The three artists with the fewest votes competed for an Instant Save, with two leaving the competition. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Valerie Zion (#1), Del Cooke (#4), and Dylan Bartlett (#10). Week 7: Top 8 (May 3 & 6) The Top 8 performed on Thursday, May 3, 2018, with the results following on Sunday, May 6, 2018. The two artists with the fewest votes competed for an Instant Save, with one leaving the competition. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Zheneva (#3), Declan Wilcoxen (#4), Dylan Bartlett (#6), Valerie Zion (#8), and Del Cooke and Seymour & Sky (#9). Week 8: Top 7 (May 7 & 11) The Top 7 performed on Monday, May 7, 2018, with the results following on Friday, May 11, 2018. The two artists with the fewest votes competed for an Instant Save, with one leaving the competition. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Zheneva (#2), Valerie Zion (#4 and #5), and Dylan Bartlett (#6). Week 9: Top 6 (May 13 & 16) The Top 6 performed on Sunday, May 13, 2018, with the results following on Wednesday, May 16, 2018. The two artists with the fewest votes competed for an Instant Save, with one leaving the competition. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Valerie Zion (#5), Declan Wilcoxen (#6), and Del Cooke (#8). Week 10: Top 5 (May 18 & 21) The Top 5 performed on Friday, May 18, 2018, with the results following on Monday, May 21, 2018. The two artists with the fewest votes competed for an Instant Save, with one leaving the competition. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Seymour & Sky (#2 and #10), Del Cooke (#3 and #5), Zheneva (#4) and Declan Wilcoxen (#6). Week 11: Top 4 (May 22 & 25) The Top 4 performed on Tuesday, May 22, 2018, with the results following on Friday, May 25, 2018. The artist with the lowest amount of votes was eliminated from the competition. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Zheneva (#1), Del Cooke (#3), and Declan Wilcoxen (#9). Week 12: Final 3 (May 27 & June 1) The Final 3 performed on Sunday, May 27, 2018, with the final results following on Friday, June 11, 2018.